DF Curse: Night of the Deerfox
by FusionBlueCore
Summary: After hearing about ghosts located inside a mansion, Hilda and her friends decide to take a look. However, the night gets a bit intense for the three, especially with a familiar curse. (Canon to DF Curse)


_**Hey all**_

_**So this was originally going to be a Halloween Special but me and a few others have something planned. You'll be seeing that in the future.**_

_**Please note that this is ambiguously canon to Hilda and the Deerfox Curse as it takes place after the events of that story and before the events of Eversing Mirror.**_

_**This was simply done for fun.**_

_**Major thanks to Newgame+ LD for assisting me near the end. Had a bit of trouble with certain parts.**_

_**This is inspired by the animation "Night of the Werehog", used for Sonic Unleashed.**_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

Time: 6:10 PM

Location: [Unknown]

Small bits of thunder began to crash within the night sky as the sun began to set upon the horizon with rain slowly pouring onto the ground. A rusted gate is seen hanging open, leading a path towards an old mansion that's been abandoned for so long. However, four figures can be seen heading towards the mansion's front door.

With the door creaking open, the four figures are revealed to be a group of friends led by a boy named Trevor and the other three looking at the multiple pieces of covered furniture with some cobwebs in the corners.

The girl in the group gulped while looking at the others.

"Don't worry, once we're done looking around, we'll leave." Trevor said to the girl.

A boy wearing a bear hat nodded in response as the four began to walk across the old floor.

All four were walking through what seemed to be old relics of the past while brushing away any bits of dust along the way when a sudden strike of thunder illuminated through the window with it forming a shadow over the group.

Glancing in fear, they all noticed that the shadow simply belonged to an old suit of armor that had once belonged to a knight.

Sighing in relief, Trevor felt a push on his shoulder with said push coming from the second boy in the group.

"Was there really a reason to bring us all here?" he asked

"It's simple, that twintailed girl said that she would give us all a reward if we looked through the place."

The boy narrowed his eyes back as they all continued their search.

However, once all four turned their backs, something managed to sneak behind them.

A flash of light filled the room with the four screaming in fear as they left the building and retreated into the night..

Time: 6:20 PM

Location: Haunted Mansion - Unknown Room

Inside the house, there laid a room filled with several decorations.

Said room contained three different ghosts, two that were female, one fat, one skinny and tall, along with a male ghost. What surrounded the three was a table filled with several photos of several frightened children that the two ghosts have been able to take photos of.

The two were doing the best they could with winning the boy's heart as they were both in love with him and attempted to outdo each other when scaring anyone that entered the place.

Still looking over the photos, the male ghost looked at the two recent pictures that were taken and then turned his head towards the wall that contained several movie posters. He glanced over the one labeled "The Fox Girl" as it seemed to be attractive in his eyes.

The male ghost then holds up the picture of Trevor which makes the fat ghost excited before seeing the picture thrown to the side to which makes her confused. A photo of the scared boy with the bear hat is grabbed which makes the skinny ghost excited as the male ghost smiles enthusiastically with her grinning triumphantly and her partner looking down in defeat.

The male ghost begins to giggle while hugging the photo with the tall ghost bowing before his presence as he began to hang the photo onto the wall containing the photos of past visitors.

He then hovers towards the tall ghost and leaves a kiss on her cheek which makes her turn pink and begin to fly in the air. She then lands next to her rival with an unknown light source shining down on her all while the fat ghost strikes the ground in rage.

However, all of that celebration and anger were soon interrupted by a knock from the front door which catches everyone off guard.

The fat ghost sees this as her chance to win the man's heart.

* * *

Time: 6:28 PM

Location: Haunted Mansion - Main Entrance

The front door slowly opened to reveal three figures. Two females and one male. One is shown to be a girl with blue hair named Hilda, one with dark brown hair named Frida and a boy with light brown hair named David.

"So what exactly are we doing here?" David asked as he closed his umbrella.

"Apparently, the Marra that use to give you nightmares heard that there were ghosts here. I think Trevor and his friends came by earlier but then left. So who says we can't investigate." Hilda replied as she began to squeeze the water out of her beret.

"Then why bring me and David along?" Frida added

"Well, I wouldn't exactly want to wander alone in a place like this, who knows what'll happen."

"I do have a bad feeling about this." Said David worryingly.

"Hopefully we should be safe, even if I no longer have this curse within me."

"That's what I'm also worried about. How are we going to defend ourselves."

The three continued their search with some flashlights that Frida purchased before they arrived, until entering the main hall of the mansion with a set of stairs containing a walkway alongside multiple shelves of old books.

Time: 6:34 PM

Location: Haunted Mansion - Main Hall

"Given that this place looks like it hasn't been cleaned up in what may be so long, I'd say that this mansion has seen better days." Said Frida. "It's a borderline fixer-upper."

"M-maybe we could try cleaning up the place. Unless there's a Nisse here that's been doing that already."

Hilda nodded in response as she continued to look around the place while admiring it's scenery. Cleaning up the place didn't really sound like a bad thing to do, depending on how much there was to clean exactly.

"So, first things first, we'll start by going upstairs and then continue to work our way through each floor." Hilda states as she walked up the staircase, with Frida and David walking from behind.

Both girls watched where they were stepping while David walked cautiously. He couldn't help but feel like some of the paintings that hung on the walls were looking over him.

As the three took their steps, Frida found a room that was long and simply filled with more relics and covered furniture.

Time: 6:40

Location: Haunted Mansion - Upper Floor, Room 1A

"Given how long this place has been around for, it seems that most of this furniture could be sold." Said Hilda

"I don't really know if anyone in Trolberg would want some of this to be honest." Frida added

"Well...I guess maybe the Woodman would want some of these items. Not sure what he'd do with them, probably put it somewhere but won't use it."

Hilda and Frida walked passed a dusty mirror with one of them taking a glance before moving on. David slowly walked past as he felt afraid.

As lightning crashed, he quickly turned to soon discover that he was frightened by his own reflection.

Frida scowled him before she continued to walk.

As David looked away, his reflection turned its head towards him with a wicked smile on its face. This caused the boy to look back but as he did, his reflection pops out of the mirror revealing to be the fat ghost as it scares David, making him scream as she begins to take pictures.

* * *

Time: 6:47 PM

Location: Haunted Mansion - Unknown Room

The ghost hands over the photo of the frightened David to the male ghost.

She looks at him with excitement as he admires the photo while the skinny ghost looks down in failure.

The male ghost then hovers over the fat ghost and leaves a kiss on the cheek. To her surprise, he kisses her on both sides, which then causes him to melt towards the floor.

The slender ghost then clings her fists in rage as she flies to take some photos, with her deflated partner slowly following from behind.

* * *

Time: 6:56 PM

Location: Haunted Mansion - Hallway

David, still scared from what happened earlier, slowly makes his way through a hallway before bumping into Hilda.

He screeched in shock as she gives him an annoyed glare.

"David, please look where you're moving next time." she groaned.

Hilda and Frida continue to walk with David following from behind before the skinny ghosts ambushed him from above and scaring him, taking a picture in the process.

Both ghosts continued to frighten the boy as he was seen as an easy target while Frida and Hilda continued to walk but both felt sorry for how their friend is afraid of everything, including paintings.

Minutes later, David walks slowly and weakened against a wall before feeling a tap on his shoulder.

He notices Hilda and Frida holding a flashlight over their faces while making a twisted look.

"BLEH!" they shouted.

David's eyes and mouth widen before drooping as he faints.

Friday's attempt at giving their friend a scare didn't exactly go as planned.

"Oops." she said as the skinny ghost appears from behind and takes a photo and vanishes before Hilda looks around wondering where the flash came from.

* * *

Time: 7:40 PM

Location: Haunted Mansion - Unknown Room

Several photos of a frightened David are now on the table with male ghost looking at each one while giggling in the process.

The two ghost felt a sense of accomplishment but that quickly went away as the male ghost noticed something that caught her off guard.

Looking through the pile, he found something that bothered him.

With an angered look, he showed the two photos of Hilda and Frida in different expressions or one showing the two posing with smiles on their faces.

Both ghosts seemed to not notice the boy's friends when they were scaring him for so long.

This causes the male ghost to give the two a shameful look before turning away. Seeing this as a sign that they may not have a chance with him, both ghosts make their way out of the room with a plan to scare Hilda and Frida on a night they'll never forget.

* * *

Time: 7:44 PM

Location: Haunted Mansion - Hallway

The trio continue their search around the place through a long corridor, wondering if anything interesting would happen along the way.

"I'm surprised that we haven't come across any creature from the unknown yet. Though maybe a Marra could be lurking around these parts, although I don't think they'd find anyone here" said Hilda before noticing David who was on the verge of losing it given what he's been dealing with the entire time.

"Oh my, this place seems to have left a mark on you. We should probably leave soon." She offered to which David nodded in agreement.

But before anyone could start moving, a sudden clanking sound came from the corner, which caught their attention.

"What was that?" Frida asked as she saw a light coming from said corner which gave the vibe of something lurking from the unknown.

A metal hand appeared and grabbed the edge, it revealed to be coming from a huge and bulky suit of armor.

It's head suddenly turned, facing towards the three with green glowing eyes.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE, RUN!" David screamed as he began to run away before bumping into another suit of armor, with this one more short and fat then the other one.

David slowly looked up, with the armor glaring at him with orange eyes.

The boy ran and hid behind Hilda and Frida, neither was sure how Hilda could've saved them from a situation like this. Unfortunately, Hilda's expression told them all they needed… or in this case… DIDN'T need to know.

Then a pale light began pouring through the window behind them. Hilda was about to lose her composure completely, and this is when the ghosts popped out with their cameras.

But before long, time seemed to slow to a near halt around Hilda. She could hear a familiar raspy voice in her head. "Hilda. You aren't cursed. You only summoned me here in a time of need. Let my abilities protect you and your friends." But the voice seemed to come from behind her.

"Wait, are you…?" Hilda turned around to face the window. But the moment she saw the moon, a chill burst through her body from front to back, and her head started to hurt. It was here that time seemed to resume. She began to convulse.

"Hilda?!" David cried. But then he noticed that she put her hands on eerily familiar points on her head. Her skin began to turn pale, and the tiny hairs on it began to extend. Her hands got pushed away by the growing antlers on her head, as well as said hands beginning to form claws. Then a tail sprouted out.

"What is happening?" Frida cried. Even the ghosts that were menacing them were surprised. The last few changes occurred as a muzzle began to extend along with her ears, teeth began to sharpen, and the girl's voice began to deepen and get more rough. Then Hilda suddenly let out a huge roar, sending the suits of armor flying backward.

Both suits of armor began to collapse, causing both ghosts to roll onto the ground while accidently taking photos in the process.

The fat ghost soon recovered and looked up, but thought that the transformed Hilda was looking at it with an angered look when she was technically beginning to regain consciousness.

Frightened, the two ghosts grabbed each other and darted away through the hallways. David and Frida were speechless. After a pause, David broke the silence.

"H-H-Hilda… you're… you're a Deerfox again."

"Yeah, it seems that way."

* * *

Time: 7:52 PM

Location: Haunted Mansion - Unknown Room

The male ghost begins to laugh hysterically while looking at the photos that both female ghosts took during their encounter with Hilda.

The different photos mainly showed the two with awkward and dumb looks as a result of what happened when the two were collapsing onto the ground.

Both look down in shame as he continued to laugh.

During his laughing session, the male ghost accidentally knocks a photo off of the table and lands facing towards the two ghosts. The photo showed Hilda and Frida doing a funny look that was taken earlier when the two were scaring David.

Feeling anger from this, both ghosts turn to one another while gritting their teeth. Both team up by combining their hands as a green mist erupts in the process.

Both were about to bring revenge onto Hilda, all while bringing a transformation of their own.

* * *

Time: 7:56 PM

Location: Haunted Mansion - Living Room

Hilda, Frida, and David all sit in old chairs that they found left in front of a fireplace.

"Hilda, do you mind explaining how you transformed into a deerfox again?" Frida asked while drinking a cup of water.

"Well, this might sound crazy, but… when the moon came out, the Deerfox spirit appeared, and before I knew it, I began turning back into this." Hilda explained.

"Does that mean you're cursed again?" David whimpered.

"I… I don't think so." Hilda continued. "I remember hearing it tell me that I somehow summoned it here and that I wasn't cursed.."

"That's...odd.."

"Yeah, it is. I think the spirit mentioned that it had some abilities I can use to protect us."

"Hmm.."

David was just leaning his head on the table, just trying to catch a break from all the mayhem. He began to reach for his cup of water before suddenly feeling a vibration that causes his cup to ripple.

"Um, did any of you feel that?" Frida asked

David began to panic as the rumbling persisted and got louder. Hilda's Deerfox ears heard the sound of floorboards crashing heading straight for them.

"Something's coming.."

Hilda suddenly tackled Frida and David and pulled them out of the way of a wave of exploded floorboards.

Suddenly, a huge green creature leaped out of the floor, landing in front of the three.

The creature appeared to take the form of a green minotaur while wearing a red cloth.

"If it's a fight this thing wants, then it's a fight that this thing will get. Frida, David, it's probably best that you two hide."

The ghost had raised its fist in the air and smashed it into the ground as it attempted to smash Hilda, however, she managed to save herself by jumping and grabbing onto the chandelier.

*If the Deerfox Spirit gave me some abilities, let's see what I can do. Hopefully it can help me take down this thing.*

As the minotaur ghost tried to swat her off, she dropped and delivered an axe kick to its face, causing it to lose grip of its camera, which slid towards David and Frida.

"Wait, a camera. That means…" David wondered as he began to pick it up.

Hilda did a three point landing and began to charge towards the ghost, getting ready to pin it down. But her attempt to tackle it sent her right through, covering herself in corpsefrost and landing near the fireplace. She panicked and scrambled away from the fireplace so her fur wouldn't get set ablaze.

Looking back, the ghost gave a smirk towards the deerfox as the hole made from her tackle began to grow, turning invisible in the process.

This causes Hilda to look around desperately.

"Where did you go?" she barked as she glanced around. But from right behind her, the ghost rematerialized and punched her so hard, she was launched toward Frida's and David's hiding spot.

This resulted in the humans getting knocked aside, but the camera got triggered, taking a picture of the ghost just after punching the Deerfox girl.

"Wait, Frida. Look at this." David pointed. Frida examined the photo and compared it with the scene.

"No way! The camera captures the invisible ghost!"

"We gotta let Hilda know on the double! Come on!"

Hilda slowly got up before suddenly being knocked by her enemy and is sent flying out of the room's door and landing into the main hall.

"Ouch.." Hilda grunts as she begins to pick herself up before having a camera thrown to her which lands in front of her. Looking up, she noticed David and Frida.

"Hilda!" Frida called. "You gotta use the camera!"

"It'll help you see where the ghosts are hiding. Good luck." David added.

"Thanks, guys."

Hilda begins to look around until she hears a noise, in which she quickly takes a photo of that particular spot. Upon grabbing the photo, she realized that the picture hasn't fully formed, even in the moonlight from the skylight above.

"Oh come on, come on…" She tried shaking the photo to try to get it to form faster, but it wouldn't work.

"Hilda! Look out!" Frida screamed as the minotaur had a punch wound up just as the photo finally formed the picture. Hilda was launched through a wall and was knocked out for a little bit.

"Hilda!" Frida screamed. But then the minotaur turned to face her and David. "Run!" But Frida was grabbed by the invisible minotaur. Hilda recovered just in time to see Frida just floating around and about to be thrashed. Hilda took this opportunity to attack, delivering slice after slice, but she stopped when Frida was put in the way.

As Hilda was distracted, she was slammed right on the bottom of her jaw, sending her flying upward.

Recovering, Hilda turned her head to find that the minotaur turned invisible again. As gravity pulled her down, she quickly took three photos that developed upon landing. But they wouldn't fully form before another crushing occurred towards the head as the minotaur sent her sliding across the floor.

"Hilda, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"But did the photos fully develop?"

Hilda examined the photos finally forming. But they revealed the minotaur imitating the faces that Hilda and Frida made at the ghosts before. This had enraged the two. Hilda tore the photos apart and she was suddenly engulfed in a red aura.

"It isn't working! That insufferable ghost is around here somewhere! Just attack!" Hilda screeched and began swinging blindly.

"Oh, cruddlesticks…" David groaned.

Hilda continued to slash in multiple directions, hoping to eventually land a blow on the ghost.

Meanwhile, the minotaur was simply watching this in amusement before getting on all fours and began to rush towards Hilda and Frida, which caused them to be rammed into a wall.

The two stuck to the wall for a few seconds before sliding onto the ground, with both of their eyes closing in the process.

David, now panicking, ran to them. "Hilda! Frida!" But then he was grabbed by the invisible minotaur and pinned between his friends. Then the minotaur roared in his face, causing him to scream. Readying the camera, the minotaur was about to take the picture. But its finger stopped.

Both ghosts were now beginning to fight over the camera, causing the minotaur to split, revealing the two ghosts in their normal states.

David, now free, now tried to wake up his friends. "Frida. Hilda. Wake up. They're vulnerable!" He whispered. Sure enough, his friends woke up, and the ghosts were still struggling against one another.

But the two soon came to a stop as they noticed all three glaring at them with Hilda being the most angered one.

Hilda soon lets out a huge roar which causes the two to panic then faint from their shock.

"PILE UP ON THEM!" David screamed with glee while throwing his fist up. Then Hilda and Frida charge tackled the two ghosts and pinned them both to the ground. "ONE! TWO! THREE! IT'S A KNOCKOUT! WE WIN!"

"Now David and Frida, wanna help me finish the job?" Hilda asked.

"With pleasure." Frida agreed.

The trio grabbed the two and began to swing them around the room crashing into several pieces of furniture, floorboards, and any other object that was lying around. "Aaand…" Hilda prepared. "THROW!" The trio then tossed the ghosts up into the air with all their might.

They flew up close to the skylight, and then plunged back down toward Hilda and her friends, who then collectively wound up a punch on Hilda's mark. However the skinny ghost who had the camera accidentally took a photo of the trio. "Together now… and… HIT 'EM!"

They all slugged the ghosts with all the strength they could muster, causing a huge dent that when it recoiled, launched the ghosts up so fast, they crashed through the skylight and into the stars.

The trio celebrated for a moment, but then… "Uh oh, glass!" Hilda tackled her friend and carried them out of the way of the falling glass.

"Everyone alright?" Hilda asked. Everything was silent for a moment. But then a giggle escaped from David, and they all burst out laughing before long.

"Ahahaha! Revenge has never felt so sweet!" David shouted.

"Being a Deerfox really rocks sometimes, huh?" Frida asked.

"Heh, I guess it does."

What no one realized was that the camera that the skinny ghost had flew out of her hands after the punch which landed in a walkway that the male ghost was wandering through. He picked up the photo to see a photo of the three about to strike from the camera's point of view.

The male ghost began to swoon over the appearance of who he admired the most.

Looking down, he noticed all three celebrating in victory. But he then looked at David and soon had an idea.

* * *

Time: 7:36 AM

Location: Haunted Mansion - Outside

The next day had arrived, and the three opened the front door and stepped outside to see the sun beginning to rise over the horizon.

"At least the rain stopped, come on guys." She commanded as she walked off the staircase.

"Coming. Let's go David." Said Frida who simply walked out normally.

David however exited out of the house with a skip and a twirl all while having a smile on his face.

"Hey, Hilda! Wanna take a group photo?" David asked.

"Sure. We had a great night together, haven't we?" Hilda replied.

"We sure did." David pulled out the camera and gave it to Hilda. Frida made sure that she was in the frame.

"Alright, on the count of three." Hilda counted. "One… two… thr-"

At the very last second, David got up very close to Hilda and wrapped his arm around her and Frida got pushed aside. "Aah! David. A little space please?" As Hilda yelped, the photo was taken.

The brief mayhem caused the camera to get dropped, and upon landing, the photo had developed.

The photo revealed to show Hilda standing next to the male ghost instead of David. Hilda crouched to pick up the photo. "Uh… Frida?"

Frida examined the photo. "Wait… that's not David." They both turned to David… or rather… where he was. "Where'd he go?"

"Maybe back inside the mansion?"

"We need to find him before he gets into more trouble."

Meanwhile, back inside the mansion, the ghosts were depressed that the deerfox had won the male ghost's affections. But behind them, someone was tied up in a chair.

"Frida! Hilda! I'M UP HERE! HELP!" It was David, calling for help.

Both ghosts noticed the struggling boy and simply sighed in response.

David continued to struggle his way out of the chair before it soon fell to the ground.

The sun began to rise and was soon going to shine upon the whole mansion. "The sun is rising. I gotta go!" The voice in Hilda's head said.

"Okay, bye then." Hilda replied as the sunlight started to pass over her. She relaxed as the fur and other deerfox appendages seemed to dissolve into nothing, revealing her to be back in human form.

"Alright, Frida. Ready to find David?" Hilda asked.

"Yep, I'm ready."

"Let's go."

* * *

Time: 7:41 AM

Location: Haunted Mansion - Inside

Given that nothing really changed throughout the place after the battle against the two ghosts, the search for David took a while then they expected as neither were sure what room he'd be in. They did look through the rooms that they explored when visiting during the night but no sign of their friend showed up.

"Daavid!" Hilda called as Frida began opening the window curtains to let in sunlight to keep the ghosts off their tails.

"Where could he be, wait, have we looked everywhere around the place?"

"I think we have. Maybe there's a secret of some type and we just haven't looked hard enough?"

"We gotta find an _architectural inconsistency_. That may exist at least somewhere in here, it could help us find him."

So the two continued to look around, and after nearly spending ten minutes looking through the bookshelf, Frida saw something that caught her eye.

A small glimmer of light shone through a walkway that caught the attention of both. The light soon revealed to be the two ghosts that they fought during the night with depressed looks on their faces.

"Hey, Hilda it's the two ghosts from last night."

"Yeah, but I don't know what they're doing. Do they want to fight us again or…"

To their surprise, neither ghost wanted a rematch. Instead, the two simply went into another hallway, with the fat ghost pointing at the two and then back at the hallway, meaning that she wanted the two to follow them.

"I guess, they know where David is." Said Hilda, to which Frida nodded in response.

* * *

Time: 7:48 AM

Location: Haunted Mansion - Room 2A

Inside the room there lies several pieces of furniture along with a chair that collapsed onto the floor.

Sitting in that chair was David, still hogtied to it.

"David!" Hilda called, with Frida following her to him.

"Hilda, In here!"

"Here, let's get you out of that chair. Although I am wondering how that ghost managed to take your form." She asked

"I'm not sure how but we should probably leave. My parents are probably worried right about now."

"Wait, where did the ghosts go?" Frida questioned

Looking up, the two ghosts that led Hilda and Frida seemingly vanished without a trace.

"I guess they went into hiding. Well, let's start heading back to Trolberg."

Both David and Frida nodded in response

So all three made their way out of the mansion and began to head home. However the two ghosts were still inside the place, albeit in a different room.

But as the two watched the three leave, a familiar face came and left a tap on the fat one.

Looking back, the two noticed the male ghost but both were confused. They thought he had affections for the deerfox and that their chances for him were over.

However, he left a smile with a finger pointing towards the two.

The two ghosts flew around with glee meaning they still had a chance to win him over.

The two didn't realize that they were flying around for so long that the male ghost was already heading into the hallway.

He gave a wink towards the two before leaving, with both females quickly following from behind.

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**And with that concludes Night of the Deerfox, as for DF Hilda, well…**_

_**Let's just say she's returning in something that thing I have planned.**_

_**But she will be returning in a rewrite I have planned for next year. You'll be hearing about that in time.**_

_**As for me, I'll be returning in a few months, with something huge that can't be done alone. **_

_**See ya.**_


End file.
